You can always go home
by ldimaria
Summary: After Taras brutal death, Jax was learning how to move on with his life without her...
1. Chapter 1

It has been 18 days since Tara was found dead in there home.. The home that they have shared together for the last four years...the home that they had raised their two beautiful boys in..The home that they turned their dreams of 16 year old kids into reality and finally became  
husband and wife...

After Jax had found his wife covered in blood, all he could do was craddle her and tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her..The love of Jackson Teller was dead and he couldnt seem to understand it...

After a week they finally let Jax back into the house, and when he got back in, all he could do was think about how Detective Roosevelt barely let him say goodbye to the love of his life...how his best friend Opie pulled him away from his wife when all he wanted to do was hold her forever...

********************************  
(4 hours later)

"Hey Jax how you doing buddy?" said Opie from the corner of the room.  
"How do you think im doing? Im lost bro and i can't understand whats going on, it just doesnt seem real"

"i understand, i felt the same way after Donna, i felt like i couldnt breathe without her."  
"so then why the fuck are you asking how i am if you know exactly what im going through?"  
"your right, well the boys are with chibbs and bobby and abel keeps asking where his momma and daddy are, and we just dont know what to say."  
"i cant be around them" said Jax "looking into thomas's eyes makes me just see tara all over again"  
"you cant avoid your kids forever man! Opie explained.

"I just dont understand why you dont seem to be as hurt as i am about all of this? You were close to tara too" Jax yelled as his emotions were starting to get the best of him again.

"Well brother, theres somewhere i want to take you, and we have to go soon and alone." Opie explained with a very determined look in his eye.

"What the fuck is going on Ope? Does it look like im in the mood for a ride? I can barely get out of bed! Jax yelled as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Just trust me Jax, this will be good for you" Opie said with a sincere look on his face.

A few hours later, Jax and Opie were off on their bikes together in the middle of the night. Jax had no idea what his best friend was up to and why he thought taking a ride would make anything better, but he just trusted his best friend and follwed behind. After about 3 hours of riding down dirt rodes and zig zagging in many differerent directions, Jax was sure Opie was lost, until finally in the corner of his eye he saw a neon light flashing "Fallbrook Motel".

Jax thought to himself "where the fuck is we and who do we know over here?"

As they turned down this dark dirt  
road, they pulled around the motel and Opie turned off his bike.

"What the fuck is going on Ope? And why are you acting like someones going to jump out of the trees and shoot us?" Jax whispered.

"Just stay here a minute, ill be right back" Opie whispered back.

Jax was so confused now, he just drove 3 hours to god know where to a creepy motel and is now sitting alone in the woods while his friend disapeared. After about 10 minutes, Opie returned with a mysterious look on his face.

"everything alright brother?" asked Jax.  
"Fine." Opie said quietly.  
"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here Ope? Im in no mood for games" Jax insisted.  
"Before we go inside, i just want you to know that i love you and im sorry" Ope said with a disapointed look on his face.  
"Jesus christ Ope what the hell is going on?" Jax said back as his blood started to boil.  
"Just trust me Jax!" Ope said.

The two men turned off their bikes and started to head down this dark path to the motel. They walked passed all the rooms until they finally reached the one that was furthest away. Room number 11. The blindes were tightly closed and you can see a dim light coming from inside.

Jax started to get nervous wondering who the fuck were they going to meet and why the hell where they in the middle of nowhere? Was he about to get killed? Was there a club deal going on that he didnt know about? A million things were running through his head until he heard Opies voice which brought him back to reality.

"Are you ready brother?" Ope asked nervously.

"I guess" Jax hissed back at his friend getting angry about all the weirdness and anxiety Opie was having.

After about 30 seconds of them  
just standing there, Opie finally knocked on the door, but he didnt just knock on the door, he knocked in a specific way, like it was some sort of code. Jax was really starting to wonder what the hell was going on and who the fuck was in this run down motel.

As the door slowly opened after another minute of waiting, Jax finally  
looked up to see what his friend was up to.

When Jax finally looked up, all he could see was a beautiful pale faced  
women with dark hair and a beautiful smile. Jax heart started to race in disbelief, his hands were sweating and his body started to tremble. Finally after about a minute of Jax just staring at this person in the doorway he finally was able to speak.

"TARA? Is that you? what the fuck is going on?" not even a second after he spoke Jax heart began to race so fast that before he could even stop himself, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the porch of the old motel.

Opie quickly grabbed Jax before he could bang his head and brought him inside the motel room. Behind Opie was the women who Jax called his wife, but was this women really Tara? Or was Jax just starting to see things hoping it was his beautiful wife again?


	2. Chapter 2

As Jax layed in bed, he woke up with a huge smile because in his mind, he just had the most amazing dream. He dreamt that his beautiful wife Tara was alive and standing in front of him. But as reality started to sink in as Jax began to wake up, that terrible pain in his chest started to come back. He knew that it was only a dream; he knew there was no way that Tara could be alive. As he started to wake up, Jax started to become angry thinking about his dream. How could Opie keep such a secret from him about his wife knowing how destroyed he had been these past few weeks. Jax took a deep breath and told himself not to get angry because sadly it was only a dream….

As Jax layed down, he started to rub his eyes trying to wake himself up from the best and worst dream of his life. As he slowly started to open his eyes, he could see two shadows standing over him. Was his dream a reality? Was Tara really alive? Jax slowly started to sit up and rubbed his eyes once more. But this time there was only one person standing in front of him, his best friend Opie.

"You alright brother? You hit the floor like a ton of bricks!" Opie said with a slight giggle in his voice.

"Ope she was there, Tara was standing in front of me, and I lost it. I can't keep having these dreams over and over again wishing and hoping that she was alive. I can smell her beautiful porcelin skin and hair even as I talk to you right now Ope, I cant go on without her!" as Jax started to sob in his hands, Opie started to back away from the bed where Jax had been laying after he just fainted an hour ago.

"Whats wrong?" Jax asked as he looked up at his best friend, tears had covered his whole face, but he didn't care, he knew he can truly let his emotions out in front of Opie, and that's all he seemed to be doing these past few weeks since he lost Tara.

"Now Jax, remember what I told you before? That I love you and im here for you right?" Opie said with terror in his voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about again Ope? Just get to the point your freaking me out and I can't deal with anymore surpises in my life, I think I went through enough!" Jax said sarcastically back to Opie.

Opie looked around the room, and began pacing back and forth; he was acting like a teenage boy afraid to tell Piney he got arrested again for a DWI. After about a minute of this charade going on, he finally looked up at Jax. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as ill ever fucking be If you just tell me what the hell is going on! What is your boyfriend in the other room? Is that what this is? Your gay now Ope?" as Jax began to relax and start to laugh, Opies face became serious again.

"He's ready!" Opie whispered.

Jackson Teller was never the type of man to be afraid of anyone. He murdered people in cold blood to protect his wife, his boys and his club, but for the first time in a long time, Jax was nervous. Where the fuck where they and what was Opie up to? Who the hell was he whispering to?

From the corner of his eye, he saw a shadowy figure start to come out of the small kitchentte that was in the motel room.

The room was dark, and as this shadowy figure approached him, all he could see was gray. He couldn't make out who it was. But the one thing that he would recognize anytime, anywhere were those two words.

"Hi babe."


	3. Chapter 3

There she was, the love of Jackson Tellers life, standing right in front of him. She was wearing a baggy pair of sweat pants and a Samcro t-shirt. Jax just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her. Was this real? Was he dreaming again? For the first time in his life, Jax was in complete and utter shock. He couldn't even move. As this figure that looked just like his beautiful wife started to approach him, Jax got nervous and started to back up. He still felt like he was dreaming and quickly started to rub his eyes again, but couldn't help but notice how his hands were sweaty and his heart was racing.

After a few moments passed, this figure once again started to speak. "Babe, it's me, im right here." Tara whispered to her beautiful husband who she has missed so much these past few weeks.

As Jax continued to stare at his women, she started to approach him. As she got closer, Jax's heart started to race faster and faster. Finally she was standing right in front of him; she grabbed his hand and knelt down. Tara Knowles-Teller was now standing in front of her husband, alive and well. Did he just dream the whole thing? Had she been alive this whole time?

As Jax sat on the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them up, there she was. The love of of his life, holding his face in her beautiful hands. He finally started to react.

"Babe? Is that you?" Jax said, still not being able to process what the fuck was going on. Did his wift rise from the dead? Is she a ghost? Was he just really fucked up and starting to see shit now?

"Yes baby it's me, im here. I love you. Im so sorry." Tara couldn't hold in her sobs anymore. As she held on to her husband's sexy scruffy face, her tears started to pour out all over their hands. Jax quickly joined in with her and they both sat there sobbing. Jax couldn't take it anymore, he quickly got to his feet and grabbed his wife, and embracced her in his arms. He closed his eyes and cried for everything he believed in. He cried for the women who were in hi arms once again, praying that he could hold her again like this for just one more day. Was his dream really coming true?

Jax started to believe this was all happening when he felt his wife embrace his body in return. She held on to him as tight as she possibly could, that he could feel her heart racing just as fast as his was. They held each other for what seemed like forever, when finally a cough from the side of the room brought them back to reality.

"Im sorry bro, but this is what had to be done" Opie whispered from the side of the room, trying not to interupt this heartbreaking reunion between his best friend and the women he thought he lost only a few weeks ago.

As much as it killed him to do this, he slowly let his wife out of his tight embrace. Jax stared at the both of them wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Tara what the fuck is going on? You were dead; I held your body and cried over it for hours! How are you here? What is this" Jax started to yell, not realizing how upset he truly was now. His wife and best friend deceived him, and faked her death. Why would they put him through that pain? What was the point of all of this? To see how far they can break him, Jax thought? He knew there had to be a good reason on why the love of his life would put him through the worst pain of his life, and right now he knew he needed to find out exactly what the fuck was going on.

He lost his wife brutally almost 3 weeks ago, and now he was in some run down motel hours away from Charming with his wife and best friend standing in front of him. Jax kept thinking to myself if this is a prank; this is pretty fucked up, or maybe im the one who's fucked up. Jax had been smoking and drinking so much for the past few weeks, he figured he was just hammered and starting to see things again.

As the airconditioner continued to blow, there it was…The smell he had been dying to smell one more time again coming from the women standing in front of him. Was this real life? Was Tara really alive he wondered?


	4. Chapter 4

Jax was standing outside the grungy motel smoking his cigarette. As he stood there, he took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke as well as all the emotions he was facing. After he realized that his wife was in fact alive and he wasn't seeing shit or dreaming, he had to excuse himself for a minute to get his head together.

As he stood outside alone with just his thoughts, he wondered why Tara would do this to him. Was this revenge for all the horrible things he did to her? Was she getting him back for sleeping with Collette? Was she just trying to get away from him and thought this was the only was she could do it? Jax head was spinning a mile a minute and he knew at this point he had to get back inside to Tara and Ope and find out what the fuck was really going on.

Jax came back into the dark hotel room and sat on the bed. Opie quickly ran over to lock the door, and checked the window to make sure that no one was around to see them.

Jax made his way over to the bed where his once dead wife was now sitting. He kept staring at Tara, taking her all in. This is what he had dreamed of for the past few weeks. To have the chance to see his wife again, to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. But something stopped him from doing all of this. He needed to know why his wife would hurt him like this and his best friend knew all about it.

"Okay, now I need to know what the fuck is going on here and someone better start speaking soon" Jax said as his fists began to tighten up. As much as he was thrilled to see his wife, apart of him was very angry for the pain he was put through.

"Baby you have to listen to me when I tell you I did this all for you and the boys, because I love you, you are my life." Tara said as she reached for her husband's hand.

"Faking your death? That was for me!" Jax yelled! "Craddling your dead body filled with blood as my world came crashing down? Telling our boys that mommy went to heaven? That was for fucking me?" Jax can feel himself getting crazy as he saw red and grabbed the lamp that was next to the bed and threw it across the room, shattering all over the place.

Tara started too shaked and tears streamed from her face. "Im sorry baby, im so so sorry" she sobbed into her hands knowing that her husband was right. How could she put him through this pain? What could have happened that she felt this was the only choice she had?

As Jax paced around the room, Opie tried to calm him down.

"Jax, you have to believe that she did this for you, I wouldn't have gone along with it if I didn't think it would save you and your boys. I promise you Jax, she loves you, and she would never want to hurt you." Opie said as he put his hand on Jax shoulders trying to calm him down.

"What the fuck could have possibly happened that my wife would fake her death?" Jax yelled back.

"Baby you have no idea what has been going on these past few months, I don't even tell you half of it. But I promise you I did this for us, it was the only way we can ever get away from this poisonous town and your club. Don't get me wrong, I love the guys, there my family, but I DO NOT want this life for our boys, or for me, so it had to be done."

"Why couldn't you just tell me this and take the boys?" Jax asked sincerely, trying to understand the pain in his wifes eyes.

"Its not that easily, she wouldn't allow it, and what im about to tell you, well babe its going to break your heart even more." Tears started to fall down Taras face again.

"Who wouldn't allow it? " Jax wondered.

"Who do you fucking think Jax? Your mother." Tara screamed back at the man whose heart was already broken from what she had already did to him a few weeks ago.

Jax sat there now with tears in his eyes wondering what his mother could have done so badly that his own wife would fake her death to escape her. Did he really know his mother at all? Was she just fooling him his whole life to? Jax knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it to himself that his own mother was a monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Jax was confused on what Tara and Opie meant when they said it was the only way they could save him and his boys.

What was his mother up to and why was Tara so afraid of her that she would turn to such drastic measures to escape her?

"Babe can you please sit down for a minute so Ope and I can explain all of this? I know you, and i know your going crazy on the inside but you need to hear everything in order to understand everything."

"Ok baby im listening." Jax said sincerly to his wife.

How could he possibly be angry at Tara? She was alive and back in his life, no matter what she did, he didnt care, his life was  
complete again, but he couldnt understand what his mother had did to make Tara and Opie hate her so much. He knew as much as it would kill him, he had to sit there and relive his wifes death again as Tara and Opie explained themselves.

Tara took a deep breathe and grabbed Opies hand as she started to explain to the love of her life exactly why she had faked her death and put him through that pain.

"About 4 months ago i was at the hospital with Unser. I was telling him about a job offer i possibly had in Austin, Texas. As i started to get into details with him, your mother barged in screaming you're not taking my boys anywhere!"

Tara took another deep breath and continued on nervously.

"Unser tried to calm her down and asked her to take a walk with him. Gemma wasnt having it babe, she threw Unser out of the room and locked the door. I started to get nervous but i knew i had to stand my ground. She threw me against the wall and grabbed me by my neck."

"Jesus Christ babe" Jax said as he went and sat next to his wife trying to comfort her.

"It gets worse." Tara said as she began to get chocked up.

"Anyways, she had me by the throat and told me if i take those boys an inch out of Charming she would hunt me down and wish i was dead" Tara cried out.

"What the fuck is wrong with my mother? Im so sorry baby i had no idea." Jax said.

"Just wait, it gets worse bro." Opie chimmed in.

As Jax shook his head in disgust, he grabbed his wifes hand again and let her continue telling him  
about his monster of a mother.

"After that day in the hospital, i really was scared for once in all the years' weve been together, i was truly afraid of Gemma Teller. I knew i couldnt hold this inside any longer, so that's when i went to Opie. I told him the whole story and how she continued to threaten me and i knew she wasnt kidding this time. I knew she would do everything and everything to keep you and the boys close, and push me away."

"Why the hell didnt you just come to me babe? I would have protected you, you know that" Jax yelled.

"I couldnt even look at you when this was going on, let alone confide in you babe" Tara explained, as she put her head down trying not to relive that day again.

As Jax sat there confused, Opie quickly reminded him  
about Collette and how he and Tara were estranged these past few months.

Jax put his head down, disgusted in himself. Because of his infidelity he had no idea what his wife was going through and how she feared for her life and the lives of his children.

"Im so sorry babe, this is all my fault" Jax said as he grabbed his wifes hand again.

"No its not, its mine. I pushed you away, i kept secrets from you, i was the one who didnt say i love you, but you have to understand this is all apart if it babe" Tara stated.

It was Opies turn to continue the story.

"After everything that happened with Collette, Tara was broken, she knew she couldnt come to you, but knew she had to do something and got the perfect opportunity when that DA bitch approached her." Opie said.

He continued on telling Jax all about how Patterson wanted Tara to turn on the club. Which would clear her of the murder?

"You know your old lady Jax, she would never turn on you or this club, so we had to think of a plan and fast." Opie exclaimed.

"Okay so how does my mother play into all of this bullshit with Patterson" Jax wondered.

"Well Patterson wanted to take down someone from the MC, even it it meant taking down your mother. Charming PD has wanted Gemma for years but somehow she always came up innocent and they were sick of it. So Tara and I thought it would be a good idea to fill in Eli about everything since he was slowly becoming a friend to the club."

"Is that why Eli wouldnt let me see you babe after they took you from the house? Was he in on all of this shit? Jax asked as his heart started to race again.

"Yes babe, Eli is in on it, but he chose to be, he wanted to protect me and the boys" Tara said as tears started to fill her eyes again.

"What the fuck did he have to protect you from? I would NEVER hurt you or our boys babe, you know that" Jax insisted, hoping his wife believed him.

"I know babe, it wasnt you who i needed to be protected from, it was your mother." Tara started to get chocked up again, and time couldnt hold back her sobs anymore.

"Can you just let her finish, Jesus Christ" Opie said trying to break the tension in the room as he laughed.

"Sorry babe continue, so you guys met Eli and told him  
about Gemma threatening you?" Jax said quietly, grabbing his wifes hand once more.

"Well she didnt just threaten me in the hospital that day babe. She did many other times and one timeOpie overheard her at TM, and well that's how he started to get on board with my plan. Anyways, when Unser got wind that Patterson wanted to make a deal with me, of course he ran to Gemma like a bitch, but this time he was actually on my side. After he told her about the possible deal she told him that if i turned she would personally make sure that i would never step foot out of Charming alive." Tara took a deep breath and continued the end of her story.

"After Unser told me what she said, i told Opie and we knew we had to take matters into our own hands now." Tara explained as Opie shook his head agreeing to everything that Tara said.

"Opie kept insisting that Gemma would keep that promise and come after me when she got the chance to, so we knew we had to act fast and quietly. Opie and I met up with Eli and Margaret Murphy one day at the hospital. After thinking of all the possible ways to finally take Gemma down, but protecting myself and the boys, we came to the sad conclusion that we had to fake my death and prove that it was Gemma Teller who did it" Tara cried out tears streaming down her soft porcelin face.

"Jesus christ babe, what were you thinking? You two morons should have come to me, i would have handled my mother" Jax snapped back at them.

Opie laughed "ya right, you have been under your mothers spell ever since Thomas died, you always tried to see the best her and didnt believe us when we told you she was poison to you and your family Jax."

"But babe, i couldnt find a pulse and you werent breathing? How the fuck did you do that? Jax said nervously.

"Well when we decided what to do, Margaret told us about this drug they were developing in Europe that was suppose to slow your heart rate and breathing, basically making you appear dead. It was some experiment drug they were using trying to help people with brain damage and Comas, Margaret said, so she called the hospitals over there right away to get the medicine sent over.

Two weeks later, it finally arrived. Margaret wanted me to try it out before we went through with the plan, so one night we did and it worked out perfect. It was kind of creepy Margaret said actually, as she let out a small smile.

"At this point, everything in our plan was coming together; we just had one more thing to take care of, your mother..." Opie sighed knowing this wasnt going to end well for anyone, especially Jax.

"well you know how your mother is babe, loves to be the center of everyones world, but after i tell you the terrible details of that day, your going to hate her, well i hope" Tara said nervously as she reached for her husbands hand one final time and filled him in on how Gemma Teller, his mother was responsible for the death of his wife, Tara Knowles-Teller.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few hours since Jax had discovered his wife was alive after he found her brutally murdered just a few weeks ago in their kitchen.

Jax sat there with his hands on his head, still trying to take in all the information his best friend and wife just had told him. He couldnt believe that they resorted to such drastic measures to protect herself from his own mother, then again he knows anyone who gets in Gemmas way, never ends well.

Tara waa becoming mentally exhausted telling her husband the horrible details of her plan but she knew she had to do it in order for him to fully understand and take care of his mother.

Tara sat down next to her husband again and started to begin again..."baby what im about to tell you is going to upset you, so i need you to stay calm until im done and then as a family we can figure out how to handle this situation."

"Okay baby, im here, go ahead im listening, i love you, i hope you know that" Jax whispered to his wife.

"I know baby and i hope you know how much i love you and why i did all of this, i never meant to hurt you, these past few weeks have killed me. Not only did i have to break your heart that way, i was ripped away from you and our boys without being able to say goodbye. I miss them  
so much, but i wasnt allowed  
contact with anyone but Opie and Sheriff Roosevelt. I didnt even have their numbers, we only spoke when they called me, it was awful babe" Tara said as she started to become upset again thinking about how hard these past few weeks have been.

"About 4 weeks ago, Patterson came to me with a proposition. She wanted me to turn the club in for total emunity for myself and put me in WITPRO, but i could never do that to you or the club babe, you know that. No matter how bad shit got between us, you're my life and id rather die then be a rat." Tara let out a huge sigh and continued her story, knowing her husband was starting to become anxious.

"Anyways, Opie, Eli and Margaret were already on board with the plan we had already discussed, so now we had to figure out a way to get Patterson on board with it too. When we explained to her what we wanted to do, she was totally against it. She said it was too risky and it wouldnt work, Gemma was too smart to fall for this. But she doesnt know your mother like we do, we knew if there was ever a threat against you or the club, she would go crazy, and we were right."

Opie started to continue on because he can tell Tara was starting to become upset and overwhelmed.

"The only people who know about the plan were the 4 of us, and Patterson now. She said she was on board if it all worked out but if it didnt, Tara would be going down for the murder, so we knew it was a big risk we were taking here" Opie said.

"I knew how angry you were at me babe for the past few months and how we became estranged, but that last day was the last piece of the puzzle. We purposly made Eli tell Unser that I made some sort of a deal because he would run to Gemma like usual, and to say that Tara and the boys were missing. If Gemma knew i was missing, she would really believe i had turned now and was on the run or going into WITPRO." Tara took a deep breath and continued.

"After everything was in place, we met up at the park like usual, and the went back to the hotel. You know how all that played out, and you telling Patterson you would take the blame to save me, broke my heart because i knew what that day was  
going to bring. All the pain and suffering but i had to keep my  
composure as much as i could. It killed me not being able to tell you, but we had to make it as real and believable as possible. Even Patterson said it was hard to hear knowing the plan we had already set in motion. After we made love and you left, i broke down. I called Opie and told him i couldnt do it and hurt you that way." Tara cried out.

"But i kept reminding her of the big picture. A new life for you and her boys, what she had always wanted" Opie said as he grabbed Taras hand reasuring her that she made the right choice.

"After I got home, we made sure that Sheriff Roosevelt came with me to make sure i was safe and the plan was still in motion. We came in the house together and made sure everything was in place. We checked the rooms and made sure there was nothing around that Gemma could use to really hurt me, and we waited for the call. Within minutes, Unser called us nervously and said she fell for it and was on her way to the house to 'take care of Tara' or in her words 'take care of that bitch'. I started to get nervous now, hoping everything would work out, and feared for my safety because we all know how fucked up in the head your  
mother is. About 10 minutes had gone by, which seemed like an eternity. Eli and I stood in the kitchen pacing back and forth, waiting for the inevitable to happen. As we heard Gemmas car pull up like a bat out of hell, Eli gave me a quick hug and made his way to the back of the house to hide so he was there in case anything went wrong, but also to witness Gemmas crime."

"Its ok baby, im here, keep going" Jax said concerned for his wife now.

"I could here her high heels running up the driveway, so i quickly took out the pills Margaret gave me and swallowed them in a second. Margaret said it takes about 10 minutes for them to kick in, so i knew i had to play it off well and stall if i could. Before i knew it, there she was, your mother standing in front of me like a crazy person. Her eyes were piercing at me like i was the fucking devil, i knew she wanted me dead and i was glad. Our plan was going to work, well i hoped. Before i even had a chance to speak she attacked me. She started to choke  
me and threw me against the wall. She then grabbed the Iron and wacked me across the head. Man did that fucking hurt," Tara let out a small giggle but continued on.

"Anyways, after she hit me, my head was spinning and with the medicine running through my blood stream, i cOuld feel my heart rate starting to slow down and my breathing getting less and less intense. After another minute or so or going back at it, slap for slap, the medicine really kicked in. She threw me against the sink and i knew this was it. After i hit the floor i practiced my breathing like i did with Margaret, and could slowly feel myself falling into a deep sleep. I just kept praying this would be enough for her, and she wouldnt come at me again."

Tara finally finished telling Jax about that horrible day. "after that babe, i dont know what happened, i just  
remember waking up here with Eli and Opie, so i knew the plan must have worked out for us"

"Jesus fucking christ babe, im so sorry" Jax said. "So what happened next? Opie were you there?"

"No i was with you at the icecream shop remember, only Eli knows the details from what happened before you got there" Opie said knowing his friend was getting upset again.

"Get Eli here NOW" Jax yelled. "i need to know exactly what the fuck my mother did and why the hell she isnt in Jail yet for attacking and killing my wife."

"She wasnt the only one involved babe, Juice was there too" Tara said with a sigh as she looked at Jax and Opie.

Jax looked up and you can see the blood boiling in his face.

"What do you mean Juice was there? Hes fucking dead when i see him! Did he touch you?! Get Eli here now otherwise i am going after the both of them, and trust me when i tell you i will make sure i bury them both myself" Jax yelled back at his wife and friend.

"I called him and, hell is here in a few hours, but until he gets here you need to calm the fuck down bro." Opie said to Jax.

"in the meantime why dont i give you and your wife some privacy and ill wait outside for Eli"

"ok brother, thank you" Jax said to Opie as he walked over and hugged his best friend.

Before Opie could open the door, Jax grabbed his arm again and said "thank you for bringing her back to me and keeping her safe" Tears started to form in his eyes.

"of course, were a family, i love you my brother" The two men hugged once more and then Opie left, leaving Jax and Tara alone in the room, giving them both some time alone to grasp what the fuck was going on and how they needed to deal with this situation.

As Jax and Tara both sat there in silence, only  
one thing waa going on in Jackson Tellers mind, Sheriff Eli Roosevelt!

Jax just knew he needed to speak to Eli and he needed to speak to him NOW...

TBC..


	7. Chapter 7

About 4 hours had gone by, and still no Eli. Jax was starting to become impatient as he paced around the room smoking a ciggarette. Just then, Opies phone rang, it was Eli.

Jax was happy to know that he was finally hear, but was dreading the information he was about to tell him about his wifes murder and the role he played in it.

Opie left the dark motel room and returned a few minutes later with a nervous looking Eli.

"Jackson" Eli said with a sincere smile.

"Well well well look who it is. The Big bad cop who never believed in anything illegal, and hear you are helping these two idiots fake a murder. Who's the outlaw now?" Jax snapped back at him.

"Listen Jax you know i havent always been a fan of the MC, but in this case, i felt i had to help you and your family. When Tara and Opie came to me, i could see the fear in her eyes and as a husband, i knew i had to do what i could to protect her and it must have been serious if she made me promise to keep you in the dark about it" Eli declared.

"well my wife told me all about the plan you fools came up with and how you were there that day, and as much as i hated what you all did, im glad you stayed to protect Tara that day, clearly you were all right about my mother." Jax explained.

"So lets here it, what happened that day when you left Tara alone in the kitchen?" Jax wondered.

"Well i could hear all the chaos from the bedroom but i knew i had to hold my ground as long as i could so i didnt blow the whole thing. After a few minutes i could hear that it got quiet and the fighting had obviously stopped. I started to make my way slowly into the kitchen to catch Gemma in the act, when the back door opened up, and Juice walked in. When i saw him i made sure to keep my position until i knew what he wanted. When he saw wat looked like Taras dead body on the floor, and Gemma holding the iron covered in blood, he obviously knew Gemma was the one responsible for her death. Gemma kept saying "it had to be done it had to be done i had to protect my boys", but Juice quickly interupted her and told her that Tara didnt rat he just came from the icecream shop and found out that Jax had turned himself in to protect her" Eli let out a deep breath and continued.

"As i was just about to run in and catch her in the kitchen, i overheard Juice tell Gemma that he would help her cover it all up and keep it between them. When i heard that i was shocked, knowing hes a member of the MC and has been trying to get on your good side for a while now. Why would Juice help your mother Jax?" Eli wondered.

Jax let out a huge sigh as he sat back and covered his face. "well right before this i told Juice that he deceived me and i knew what he did,no need for any details on his betrayal, so i guess he assumed being on Gemmas good side would keep him protected, but trust me when i see that son of a bitch hes fucking dead where he stands."

"Shit" Eli stood up shocked to hear why Juice would cover up Tara's murder.

"Well we originally planned that i would catch her in the act, but now that Juice was apart of it, i wanted to take down that scumbag too. After all you and Tara had done for him these past few years, i couldnt believe he'd turn on you, i was pretty pissed off. So i waited for them both to leave, and ran over to Tara to see how she was doing and if Gemma really hurt her. It was 5:40 at this point so we knew that you would be coming home any minute. She slowly woke up from her deep sleep and i told her it worked but we had to wait a little longer for the cops to come so we can nail Gemmas ass. She took one more of the pills Margaret gave her and within a minute she was out again." Eli said.

"Jesus Christ Eli, how could you just let them leave?" Jax yelled back.

"Well after i saw juice come in, i recorded the whole conversation for evidence on my phone. The video is clear but their voices arenr too loud, but i knew with my word and Tara's word, theyd both fry in court. anyways, after they left i knew Juice would try and hide the weapons, and i was right because i saw him grab the towels and iron before he left, so i called one of my guys who knew what was going on to follow him and get the evidence after he left, which luckily we have in custody with all of Gemmas prints on them. The last step was to call Patterson quick because i knew she would be there at 6:00 to meet Jax. I told her about Juice being an accessory to murder and she was thrilled because she could take him down as well as Gemma." Eli sat back down trying to tell the story as sincerely as he could without upsetting Jax even more.

"That's when i got the call from Eli that everything went well and to meet him at the motel in a few hours, and that he would be there with Patterson and Tara." Opie butted in.

So many emotions where running through Jaxs head right now, but all he could think of was his poor wife lying on the floor praying that Gemma wouldnt keep coming after her again. He was happy that Eli was there to watch over his wife but he couldnt get the fact that Juice would help his mother cover  
up his wifes death. He thought if anything Juice would rat her out to get on his good side, but hes obviously a fucking rat and only worries about himself.

Tara could see how overwhelmed her husband was getting so she went and sat next to him, putting her hand on his trying to console him.

Tara grabbed Jax face "baby look at me, im fine, i just had some bumps and bruises, and a slight  
concusion, but im fine. Im here baby and i will never leave you again i promise." A small sob came out of her and she could see the tears start to fill up in Jax eyes. She could see how badly she hurt him but she just hoped he would see the big picture in all of this and be happy that he had her back in his life.

"I know baby, this is just alot to take in. i need some time to process everything and figure out what the fuck our next step is" Jax whispered back to her.

"Well ill let you two be, im going to head back to Charming, you let me know how you want to handle this, and if you need anything else. But remember the only way Gemma goes to Jail for life is if she goes unharmed, so as much as it's gonna kill you Jax, you cant hurt your mother. It will kill her more to rot in jail alone without you, her grandsons and the club. That will be the worst way to kill her, trust me Jackson." Eli said sternly making sure Jax understood how serious this was to their investigation.

"I promise not a hand on her" Jax smirked back at Eli.

"ya"ll have a good night, and Jax, im sorry for putting you through all of this. Tara i will call you tomorrow on one of the prepaids, remember the rules, no contact until we get everything settled and if you need anything you let Us know but do not go anywhere." as Eli left, he put his head down feeling the grief and guilt from that day.

"I understand, and thank you for protecting my wife and my family" Jax said back.

Eli nodded, understanding Jax's pain and closed the door behind him to the motel room.

"Jesus christ i cant fucking believe those two. There dead im not kidding." Jax snarled as he sat back on the bed clenching his fists.

"Trust me baby they will get whats coming to them, no one wants to see her dead more then me, trust me" Tara let out a small giggle because she knew it was true. She wanted Gemma Teller dead and she wishes she could do it herself.

"Well im going to give you guys some time alone, im going to head back to Charming to see Lyla and the kids, shes had them all day. Tara you call that prepaid i gave you if you need anything at all. I told Eli to give his friend a break from watching out since Jax is here, i hope that's ok?" Opie looked over at Tara.

"Of course, besides i need to be alone with my husband if you know what i mean." Tara winked back at Opie and laughed trying to lighten up the mood a little bit.

"Jax ill tell the club you needed some time and you went for a ride. Lylas going to pick up the boys in the morning from Nida, if that's okay, im sure you dont want them near your mother anymore"

"you got that fucking right. You make sure to tell Lyla to take care of my boys and keep them the hell away from my mother, i will handle her when i get back but i DO NOT want my kids near that fucking monster"

"you got it brother. Remember no calls, and dont let Tara go anywhere alone. Ill call you tomorrow. Im sorry again for all of this" Opie said to his best friend as he grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

"i love you, thank you for protecting my old lady and bringing her home to me Ope"

"of course, goodnight, bye Tara".

As Opie said his goodbyes to the two of them, Jax locked the door behind him and closed the blinds tight. He knew how important it was to keep his wifes identity a secret until the entire DNA and paper work was ready for them to sign and Tara could testify in court. He didnt do a good job in protecting his wife from his monster of a mother these past few months but he was going to make it his first priority now and not let Tara out of his sight ever again.

As Jax walked over to his beautiful wife who was sitting on the bed looking at pictures of her boys, he couldnt help but feel pride for his amazing wife and all she has sacrificed for him and their boys. She put her life at risk to protect them and he felt like he hasnt done the same for her.

"You okay babe?" Jax asked Tara

"just missing my boys how are they? I can't take being away from them this long im going crazy."

"Abel asks for you everyday and it broke my heart but now i can say what ive been dying to say for weeks, shell be home soon." Jax replied back with a huge smile on his face.

"I missed you baby, i need you, love me" As Tara grabbed Jax face, she kissed him so passionatly, as if it was going to be their last kiss ever.

Jax slowly undressed his wife, taking in every inch of her beautiful body. As he took off her shirt, he could still see the bruises by her ribs that Gemma left when she attacked her, but Tara kissed him harder trying to get his mind on the fact that she was back in his life for good now.

As the two of them layed naked together in bed, Jax gently kissed his wife all over her body. He could feel Taras body start to shake from him arousing her. He slowly started to make his way up to her vagina, sucking it and licking it all over, just like Tara liked. Then he made his way up to her breasts, biting on her nipples, he knew that made her so crazy and wet. Tara couldnt take it anymore and quickly jumped on top of Jax. She inserted herself into him and let out a scream. He returned with a big groan. She rode him up and down, faster and faster, she could feel herself getting closer and closer. Jax flipped her over and inserted himself into her so deep that he almost exploded all over the place. He loved when Tara called out his name, he begged her to do it more and more when he finally climaxed and fell back on his wife both of them out of breath.

After they both caught their breath, they looked over to each other and let out a laugh, both knowing they were in for a long night ahead of them.

Jax and Tara spent the next few hours making love and possibly a baby...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

The Nest Day, Jax woke up in bed next to his wife. When he woke up, he thought the whole day before was a horrible dream, but when he looked over, he saw Tara sound asleep next to him. The smile on Jaxs face could light up a room. He cudddled up next to his wife and took in her scent. He couldn't believe it, she was back in his arms again, just like he had been dreaming and wishing for these past few weeks. He could see how tired Tara was that night, so he didn't want to wake her up. Jax just layed there for a few more hours with his wife in his arms, and he couldn't be happier.

Around 9 am, Jax had fallen back to sleep at this point, when Tara started to wake up. The second she started to squirm around, Jaxs eyes shot open.

"Good morning sleepy head" Tara said with a huge smile on her face. "Everything ok babe?"

"Goodmorning babe, sorry I just had to take this all in. Ive been sleeping alone everynight since it happened, wishing id wake up to you in my arms again, and my dreams for once came true." Jas said as he kissed Tara passionatly.

"Well im sorry again babe about all of this, but I hope now after you heard me and Opies side, and now Eli, youll understand why we had to resort to such drastic measures to protect me and the boys." Tara whispered to Jax.

"I do babe, I was up half the night thinking about how were going to handle this, and Eli was right. We need to do the right thing here for once and let the police handle it. I'm going to keep my promise to you babe and lead SAMCRO in the right direction, and starting more legit businesses. With Clay dead, and my mom out of the picture soon, we can finally have the future we have been dreaming of since we were 16." Jax smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead now.

"You don't know how happy that makes me Jackson. All I have ever wanted was for us to be a real family, me and you and our beautiful boys."

"Well after last night, we may be adding one more to our family" Jax teased back at Tara.

"So mastermind, how do we handle this now? Does Patterson know that im up here with you?"

"Yes, Eli was going to fill her in this morning about you and our conversations we had from last night. Once Patterson gets all the paper work done and talks to my lawyer, she will give us a call and we can go from there. Im just dying to see my boys, how are they Jax? I miss them so much."

"There alright babe, Thomas doesn't know whats going on, and Abel, well you know he's a momma's boy, he's been asking where you are everyday, and I didn't have the heart to tell him. I just kept avoiding it at all costs, but now I can finally tell him momma will be home soon. In fact, ill give them a call now, Lyla and Opie shoul have them now, if you want to listen in with me?"

"Id like that, I want to talk to him so bad, do you think I can?"

"Call Eli quick and ask him. I don't see why not, especially that I don't want our boys anywhere near that bitch so it's not like he will spill the beans to Gemma."

After calling Eli, and getting the okay to call Abel as long as he didn't go near anyone who knew Tara was alive, he said it was alright. Tara was thrilled, her boys were her life and she couldn't wait to talk to her little boy.

RING RING RING

"Hey Opie, how are the boys doing?" Jax asked.

"Hey brother, there great, Lyla just made him pancakes, his favorite, but he keeps asking for her." Opie replied sadly.

"Well good news, Eli said Tara can talk to him, as long as he stays away from my monster of a mother and anyone else who doesn't know yet. But either way I only want him staying with you or Lyla until I get back, and don't worry about what my mother says, ill handle her. Just ignore her at all costs."

"That's great, you know I will protect them like they are my own. Lyla will be thrilled to have more time with them, she really loves them. Let me get Abel, Im sure this is a phone call he wont want to miss."

"Hi daddy" Abel said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi son, are you being a good boy for Uncle Opie and Aunt Lyla?"

"Yes, daddy wheres momma?"

For the first time in weeks, Jax didn't want to break down and cry when his son asked him that. For the first time in weeks, he was more than thrilled to answer him.

"Shes right here little man, do you want to talk to her?" Jax said smiling from ear to ear.

"Mommmaaaaaaa, YESSS, Mommmaaa" Abel yelled back.

Tara could hardly keep her composure as she listened to her beautiful son talk to Jax, and to hear the excitement in his voice when he said he can finally talk to her. When Jax turned to hand Tara the phone, he could see the tears streaming out of her eyes, from the love and happiness she was feeling. She had missed Abel so much these past few weeks, and to hear he missed her to, filled her heart with so much love.

"Hi baby, it's me." Tara said to Abel.

"Mommma! Where have you been?"

Tara held back her tears hearing how excited he was to talk to her, and he much he meant to her and missed her.

"Mommys been on a little vacation. I miss you sooo much, are you taking care of your little brother for me like I asked you to?

"Yes mommy."

"Great I knew you would. I can't wait to see you baby, I love you Abel."

"I love you too mommy, Aunt Lyla made me pancakes so I have to go. Bye mommy, see you soon"

As Abel ran off to see Lyla, he handed the phone back to Opie.

"Hey Tara, you doing alright."

"Im doing amazing, now. Thank you Ope for everything, keep my boys safe until im home, I love you."

"Of course, call you soon."

As Tara hung up the phone, she broke down. All the emotions she had built up inside for the past few weeks started to become overwhelming. Hearing her son's voice and how much he missed her was the best and worst feeling in the world. Jax could see how sad Tara was, so he ran over to her and grabbed her into a huge embrace.

"How could I leave them like that Jax, how could I leave my boys" Tara sobbed.

"You did it to protect them babe, we all know that. Trust me, they will thank you down the rode. They love you, can't you tell" Jax grinned trying to make her feel better and reasure her that she did the right thing.

"I hope so, they are my life, just like you are babe" Tara grabbed Jax face and started to kiss him hard.

They spent the next few hours in bed again, because lets face it, Jax couldn't get enough of Tara. Just when Jax felt that his life was perfect for the moment, reality set in.

RING RING RING.

Jax looked down, and there it was, the phone call he was expecting, but dreading for the last 24 hours since he left Charming. There it was in black in white on his caller id "Mom"

Jax looked at Tara, knowing he would have to play it cool because he knew his mom and he knew if she had any clue about Tara, she would run and the whole plan would be ruined. Jax took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hey Mom." Jax said.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

The call that Jackson has been dreading all day and night had finally arrived, just as he expected.

"Hey baby, where are you? Are you ok? Gemma replied back sternly.

"Ya mom everything fine, just needed to take a ride and clear my head. Stopped at some rest stop a few hours away because I was getting tired. Whats going on?" Jax said back trying to act as normal as possible and not tip her off.

"Just checking in, I was gonna go pick up the boys this morning, but when I went over to your house, Nida said Opie came to get them last night? Why didn't you just call me?" Gemma wondered.

"It was getting late and Opie called me and asked if I needed anything so I asked him if he could take the boys for the night. Is that a problem?" Jax could feel himself getting angry so he knew he had to get off the phone quickly before he blew up on her.

"No baby, no problem just wondering. Ill just go by there later and get them."

"Actually he said Lyla was taking them out all day, some place with games and rides, She takes the kids there a lot, she figured they needed some fun with everything going on" Jax snapped back knowing there was no god damn way he was letting her near his boys.

"Ummm ok son, if that's what you want, call me if you need me, I love you so much."

It took every ounce of Jax not to flip the fuck out when she said that to him, but as he looked over at Tara he could see the look she had in her eyes begging him to keep it together for her and their boys.

"Ok mom sounds good, I love you too, call you later."

After Jax hung up, Tara ran over to him, trying to calm him down because she knew how hard it was to even talk to her, let alone say I love you after all she did.

"We need to get this settled NOW. I can't go another day with the bitch in my life acting like shes the shit and there for me, meanwhile shes the reason im in this situation in the first place She fucking murdered you for all she knows and this bitch is just trying to get closer and closer to my family, well boy is she in for a big fucking surprise." Jax yelled back and threw his prepaid cell across the room, shattering it into pieces.

"I know baby, I know...… no one wants this to end more than I do, trust me. I just want to go home to our boys and be a normal family without the stench of Gemma Teller Morrow hanging over us." Tara replied.

Tara and Jax spent the whole day together, they went to a quiet diner at some run down rest stop where they knew no one would see them, and took a drive through the country like they used to do all the time before the kids were born. They spent all day wrapped up in each other, soaking in everyminute like it was going to be their last. When it started to get dark, Jax decided it was time to go back to the motel because Eli said he would be calling soon with instructions on what to do next.

After they got back, Jax called Opie again to make sure his mother was far away from the boys and that they were safe. Jax and Tara both talked to Abel for a few minutes before Lyla got him ready for his bath and then for bed.

"Jax listen, I think we have a problem here."

"Shit, what happened now?" Jax replied.

"No nothing its just Abel keeps telling Lyla mommys coming home soon, so I think I have to fill Lyla in on what the fuck is going on, is that cool with you guys? I trust her, I know she would never tell anyone and put you guys or the boys in danger."

"Of course Ope, shes your old lady, if you trust her, I trust her. Besides, her and Tara became real close these past few years, Im sure shed love to hear the good knews, if she doesn't pass out while telling her."

Both men laughed, trying to make light of this terrible situation they were in.

"Sounds good, ill be up there tomorrow if you need me."

"Okay give my boys a kiss for me. And remember no matter what it takes, keep them the fuck away from my mother, ill be back tomorrow if not the next day. Please Ope, im trusting my boys with you."

"Id give up my life for them bro, I promise I will dodge Gemma like the bullet she is."

"Thanks, gnite.

(3 hours later)

RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Sory Jax, I know I was suppose to call earlier but Patterson was in a meeting I had to wait for her to get the go ahead."

"So what did you find out?"

"The DNA ran all the tests on the evidence from your house. It clearly was Tara's blood all over the iron, as well as Gemmas finerprints all over it."

"Jesus Christ. Did she really think that she was going to get away with all of this? If she really did kill Tara did this bitch really think they wouldn't find her DNA all over the place?"

"Well if we didn't find Juice and saw where he stashed the evidence, unfortunately she probably would have. They cleaned up that scene pretty good in such a short amount of time. Clearly this isnt the first time they both had to cover up shit like this."

The more Eli kept telling him about Gemma the more fired up he was becoming. How could his mother do this to him? How could she try and take away his wife, the love of his life? The mother of his children and her grandchildren? He still couldn't wrap his brain around what his mother did. He knew he had to protect his wife and children at any cost now, even if it meant leaving the club and Charming behind.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Tara woke up to her sexy husband sleeping next to her. She was still shocked he didn't run back to Charming and to the club, but instead has been right by her side the last 2 nights. She couldn't be happier that the man she loved was supporting her decision and staying right by her side like he promised her before he was suppose to go to jail.

Last night Eli told them that Patterson and himself would be up here this afternoon to review all the paperwork, sign it and get it back to Tara's lawyer. The quicker the paperwork was done, the faster she could get back to her life with her husband and children, and finally see Gemmas miserable ass fry in jail alone for the rest of her life. No son, no club, and especially no grandchildren.

"Morning babe"

"Goodmorning by handsome husband"

"Someones feeling the love today"

Tara gave Jax a smirk. "I feel the love everyday, and even though I didn't show it these past few months, just know baby you were always in my heart. Even when you did break it at times." Tara sighed remembering walking in on Jax and Collette.

"Baby I thought we went over that, I cant say im sorry enough, and I promise you I will be the husband you want and deserve. I will be the father my boys need, and the brother my club needs. I promise you babe, I love you so much."

"Well your wrong there." Tara said as she gave a Jax a weird look.

"What do you mean babe, do you not believe me that im going to be the man you deserve, I love you, I don't ever want to get close to losing you ever again. Id rather be dead then ever go a day without you."

Tara laughed. "No baby I know you will, you don't have any other choice but to be an AMAZING husband to me and father to your sons and daughter."

"You know I will babe" As Jax leaned in to kiss Tara, he quickly stopped and looked at her.

"DAUGHTER?" Jax said smiling from ear to ear, almost throwing Tara off the bed from excitement.

"that's right baby, im pregnant, and I found out the day before you came that they think it's a girl, but they will know for sure in a few more weeks. Im almost 4 months. Im sorry I didn't tell you right away, but with everything going on."

Before Tara could even finish her sentence, Jax grabbed her face and kissed her passionatly.

"I love you so much babe, I cant believe im going to be a daddy again." Jax beemed with pride.

"Are you sure your happy babe, I didn't want to tell you the other night and overwhelm you, I wasn't sure how you would feel about it, but I couldn't keep it in, its been killing me not being able to tell you."

"Does Opie and everyone else know?"

"Just Opie and Eli, that's another reason he stuck around that day to make sure Gemma didn't try and pull anything and hurt the baby, especially after what happened last time. Are you sure your not angry after everything that happened?"

"Are you sure your pregnant?" Jax smirked at Tara, trying to relieve the awkwardness of the conversation because Jax hated bringing up the past.

Tara gave Jax a disapointed look and put her head down. "I guess I deserve that" Tara said

"Im kidding babe" Jax could see that his comment was too low and he shouldn't have said that especially all she has been through these past few weeks. Jax ran over to Tara and grabbed her face, kissing her hard, trying to reasure her how happy he was and that he trusted her.

"I have another doctors appointment in a few weeks if you want to come with me if you don't believe me." Tara snarked back.

"Baby I was kidding, if im going to look past all the shit you did these past few months, you have to try and do the same. I know we both did some fucked up shit to each other, and theres no excuse for any of it, but all that matters is that you're here and I love you, and I love you." As Jax leaned down and kissed Taras belly.

Tara smiled back at her handsome husband. She was so happy that she could finally tell him about the baby, and that they would soon be a family again, all 5 of them.

3:00 pm

Now that Jax knew Tara was pregnant, he was even more eager to please her. He just drove 15 miles to get her some pancakes she had been craving for breakfast. Opie brought them to her last week and she has been wanting them ever since. When he got back, Tara was in the shower. He set out the take out containers on the bed, and the flowers that he picked up for her while he was out. There was also a small card he placed on top of her takeout container. He was feeling very romantic and sentimental, and just wanted to prove to his wife that she was the only one who mattered to him.

When Tara came out of the bathroom in here robe, she just stopped and stared at the bed. It had the food she was craving, rose petals all over the bed, a dozen yellow roses, her favorite, and a card. Her heart melted. Her rough and tough biker boy husband was acting like a love struck 16 year old boy, but Tara couldn't be happier.

"Oh my god babe, what is all of this?" Tara sai as her eyes filled with tears.

"Just trying to show you how much I love YOU, and I promise you from this day forward, this is how life is going to be. I know it not much, but.."

Tara grabbed Jax face, and kissed him. "Its amazing baby, I love you."

As she sat down, she smelled her flowers, taking in not only their scent but everything that was going on in that small motel room.

"Whats this?" Tara picked up the small envelope from the bed.

"Open it" Jax said with a smile on his face like a kid on Christmas morning.

Tara turned over the envelope and opened up the card. When she pulled it out, she looked up at Jax as tears streamed down her face. On the front of the card it said: **"It's a Girl!"**

She slowly opened it up and read the note Jax wrote in it:

_To my beautiful Wife,_

_I love you more than words could say!_

_I can't wait to meet our beautiful new baby girl. _

_I don't know how I got so blessed to have you as my best friend, the mother to my 2 sons, my old lady, and the absolute love of my life._

_I can't wait to spend forever with you._

_I love you forever, xoxo_

_Jackson_

Right then and there, Tara knew that not only where they bringing a new life into the world, but that Jax and her family would have a new life too. The life that she had always dreamed of.


	11. Chapter 11

Jax and Tara spent the next few hours in bed together waiting for Eli to get there with Patterson. Jax stressed to Eli how important it was for them to get there as soo as possible because Gemma would start getting suspicious that he has been gone for so long. It's only been 2 days but to his mother that's too long.

Jax started to get anxious waiting for them to get there. Finally there was a knock on the door, when he checked through the peep hole he saw Eli, Patterson and Tara's lawyer waiting outside. Tara knew this nightmare was almost over, but it was just going to get harder the closer they got to the trial.

Jax welcomed them into the room.

"Good to see you Mr. Teller, Eli told me he brought you up to speed with all the details from that horrible day? Patterson said to Jax.

"Yes he did, and im ready to move forward however you want. I just want Tara and my boys safe, that's all that matters to me."

"What about your mother?" Patterson questioned Jax.

"What mother?" he snarked back at her.

Clearly everyone in the room could see where Jackson stood on the situation and clearly there was no way to forgive his mother and look past what she did this time.

"okay Mr. Teller, Ms. Knowles, we have all the paperwork ready to go, just needs both of your signatures."

"What do you need mine for?" Jax wondered.

"For the adoption papers and the restaining order? Didnt Tara tell you?"

Jax looked over at Tara a little bit confused.

"I meant to discuss it with you babe before they came but then you had that wonderful surprise for me, i hope you're not angry. I just wanted to officially adopt Abel so i can legally be his mother, and the restaining order was just incase your mother got out i dont want her anywhere near me or our family. I know i should have discussed this thing with Abel with you more..."

Before Tara could even finish her sentence, Jax grabbed her hand and interupted her.

"Of course im not angry babe, i love you, Abel is your son, and he has been since the day we brought him home from the hospital. He will never  
call another women mommy. He loves you, and so do i" Jax kissed Tara reasuring her about her decision.

"And about that restraining order, i want one for myself too. I dont want that bitch anywhere near me or my family, EVER" Jax said to Taras lawyer.

"thats no problem Mr. Teller, i will have that paper work all drawn up for you by tomorrow if thats ok?"

"Sounds good! So whats the next step, how do we bury my mother?"

"Well we have all the documentation of her threats to Ms. Knowles, notes about the conversations between Margaret Murphy, LT. Roosevelt, Opie and Tara, all of their statements, and the DNA from the crime scene to prove it was Gemma. Also the notes on Juice being an accessory to the murder. If you want to read it all over to make sure we didnt forget anything, you let us know." Patterson said as she handed Tara all the paperwork to sign.

"Sounds great. Now once everything is signed, what do we do?" Tara wondered.

"Well it will take a few more days to process everything and once that's done, we can move forward on arresting Gemma and Juice."

"How much longer do i need to hide out? I miss my boys? I miss my  
home!" Tara said as she started to become emotional again thinking about how hard the past month has been for her.

"Not long, we know how hard it's been for you being away from Jax and your boys. I know how important this is for all of you, we just have to do it right" Patterson told Tara. "i will personally deliver the paperwork to the FBI and the judge, once they give me the okay, we will move in on Gemma, maybe 2 more days, can you hold out?"

"Do i really have any other choice? I do have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, if its okay with you, Margaret said she can sneak me in through the back, i missed my check up due to these circumstances but i want to make sure the baby is doing alright, especially after the miscarriage i had in jail." Tara explained.

"I can take her there; i promise she will be safe, besides i want to make sure my baby is safe too. All this stress can't be good for the baby" Jax pleaded with the DA.

"Well once all the paperwork is delivered tonight, the case will be persued and Tara is basically a free woman. If she wants to go home tomorrow after the doctor i can see if that can be arranged, BUT she can't leave the house until we have Gemma in custody, you understand our concern for her safety Mr. Teller im sure."

"Of course, i won't leave her side."

"Okay sounds good, we need both of your signatures on these papers and were all finished here. If you decide to go home tomorrow after the doctor, please wait for my call, we want to make sure Gemma is no where near your house. Ill have Eli come by before you get there and do a sweep."

"Okay thank you Ms. Patterson, i really appreciate what you did for my wife and keeping her safe."

"Well im glad my suspicions about you were right. When push came to shove you did the right thing for your  
family and gave yourself up to save them, i respect that Mr. Teller , i didnt want to see Ms. Knowles get hurt after what you did for her."

"well i appreciate that, ill be waiting for your call tomorrow"

okay, oh and Mr. Teller, congratulations on the baby, i heard it might be a girl"

Jax smiled thinking about the beautiful baby girl growing inside his wife "thank you, enjoy your night, Taras appointment is at 11, i hope everything is ready by the time were done."

"Have a goodnight you two" Patterson and Eli left, along with the lawyer with all the signed paperwork ready to go to arrest Gemma and Juice.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Jax helped Tara pack up her stuff, and get ready for her doctors appointment. Jax called Opie that night and filled him in on everything.

Jax was anxious to head back to Charming and see how his baby was doing. However, he was a bit nervous for Tara's safety. He knew he wouldnt leave her side for a minute but he was still worried that the club would see him and Tara. He knew once he explained the situation to them they would understand and have his back, especially after he tells them the truth about what Gemma done.

Chibbs and Bobby knew Juice couldnt be trusted, but helping his mother cover up his wifes murder was the last straw. If he wasnt going to rot in jail with his mother, the club sure as hell would have a club vote and make sure he met Mr. Mayhem.

Opie told Jax that he would meet them at the hospital and wait outside to make sure Gemma didnt make any crazy and unexpected visits to the hospital.

As Tara packed up the last of her things, she looked around the dingy motel room that had become her home for the past month. She was happy to leave all this behind her but knew the future was going to be far from easy, but would be worth it in the end, she hoped.

Jax didnt want Tara to ride on the back of his bike being pregnant and he was also afraid people would recognize them when they got back into Charming. Patterson had arranged for a rental car to take them back to Charming.

It was around 7:15am when there was a knock on the door. It was the man from the car rental place dropping off the Truck that Patterson requested. They asked for a truck so Jax can put his bike in the back while he drove Tara back home. It was a dark escalade with blacked out tints so no one could see who was inside, so Jax was happy knowing it would be pretty easy for them to get back into Charming without anyone noticing them.

Jax loaded up the truck and went back inside to get Tara. She was sitting on the bed crying.

"Babe whats wrong?" Jax said as he ran over to comfort his wife.

"I just can't believe all of this worked out, i can't believe im actually going home with you and will be able to see my boys again. I was so afraid babe that she was going to kill me that day." Tara sobbed out into Jaxs' chest.

"Shhhh babe everythings okay i promise you, i will never let anyone hurt you or our family ever again. This is a new start for everyone, you will see Tara, and I won't let you down this time. Ive done that too many times in the past and almost lost you too many times, i will NEVER do anything to hurt you babe, and I love you." Jax grabbed Taras face between his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too Jackson" Tara cried out.

Jax didnt want to rush Tara but he knew it was a long drive back to Charming and he didnt want to be late for her OBGYN appointment, especially since Margaret was treating Tara secretly for now. As they looked around the hotel room, they grabbed the last of the bags and closed the door behind them. Tara took a deep breath and walked towards the car. Jax opened the  
door and helped his wife into the car. The past few days have been amazing for Tara. Jax was  
acting like a love struck teenager, eager to please  
her and very attentative. Tara though  
to herself that she could  
get used to all of this attention.

"Ready babe?" Jax said as he reached across the arm rest and grabbed Tara's hand.

"Ready as i'll ever be" she said smiling back at Jax.

Jax grabbed Taras hand and started to head back to Charming. The 3 hour car ride home was  
pretty quiet. Tara fell  
asleep about an hour into the ride and Jaxs' mind was on his mother. The vengence he felt was  
overwhelming but he promised Tara he would let the authorities handle it for once and this was a promise he knew he had to keep if he wanted his growing family to finally all be together.

Chibbs and Bobby havent called too much to check in with Jax the past few days because they assumed he was going through enough and just needed some time. Jax knew he needed to talk to the club first before he would risk Tara's safety and let her be seen in public. Jax took a deep breath, grabbed his cell and started  
to call Chibs. When Jax was gone,  
Opie was in charge and Chibbs would step in as VP when needed.

"Hey jackie boy, how are ya?" Chibbs said as he answered the phone just after one ring.

"Im doing much better" Jax said as he smiled and looked over to his beautiful wife sleeping so contently next to him.

"Ayyy that's great, are you on your way back?"

"Yea ill be back in a few hours, get everyone together we need to call church at 1:00 sharp, make sure everyone is there!" Jax stressed.

"everything alright brotha?"

"Great. just have ALOT of things that need to be discussed and explained at the table and it needs to be done today"

"okay jackie boy, ill see you at 1:00 , safe ride"

As Jax hung up, he knew this was one meeting he wasnt looking forward to. He knew his club, especially Chibbs and Bobby will be extatic to know that Taras alive, but it will be diffiucult explaining to them that his mother was the one responsible for all of it.

As Jax got closer and closer to Charming, he couldnt  
help but feel that this was all working out too well and that something bad was going to happen. Jax face had such a look on it, that you can tell something was wrong.

"you okay baby?" Tara said as she woke up for her nap. The second she looked at him she knew something was wrong. She knew Jax better then he knew himself, so she knew when something was  
bothering him.

"Heyy babe, you sleep okay?" Jax said trying to change the subject.

"Dont change the subject Jackson, whats wrong? You forget who you're talking to here, i know you pretty well" Tara said smirking back at him.

Jax grabbed Taras hand and kissed it. "your right, ive been under your spell since i was 16, i think i know you pretty well too Ms. Knowles"

"it's Mrs. Teller to you sir" Tara said giggling back at Jax. They both knew the next few minutes alone together were going to be their last time alone before shit hit the fan so they better enjoy it while they can.  
Once the news about Tara and Gemma gets out, it's going to be chaos for a while, especially being back home with the boys. There time alone was precious, and Jax knew that.

They were about 15 minutes outside of Charming, and it was only 10:15, they made great time coming back. Jax pulled off the next rest stop quickly.

"Where are we going Jax?"

"well i figured we got some time before your appointment and before everyone starts to hog you when they hear what happened, so i want some alone time with my beautiful wife." Jax said smiling at Tara.

"Aww Jackson Teller, Mr. Romantic. Wanting to have sex in the back seat of a rented truck"

"im all about the fairy tale baby" Jax winked back at Tara as they both laughed.

Jax pulled into the last spot of the lot. There werent any cars around them, and their tints were so dark you couldnt see into the truck anyways. Jax put the truck in park and just starred at Tara. He couldnt believe how lucky he was to have her and to have a second chance with her to do it all over again and do it right this time.

"Come on" Jax said as he laughed and jumped into the back seat

"am i really going to clime back there?" Tara said sarcastically

"unless you want to be dragged, yes! Get your sexy ass back here" Jax said as he held out his arms.

Tara felt as if they were 16 again and fooling around in her dads cutlass. Jax always loved having sex back there because it was a bigger backseat. She smiled at her sexy husband and hopped into the back without any hesitation.

They sat there in each others arms kissing for a few minutes before Tara's hormonea kicked in and she started to rip off Jaxs clothes.  
Within seconds they were both naked. Jax couldnt wait to be inside his wife and take her right there in the car.  
They kissed each other passionately before Jax inserted himself into Tara. He felt amazing inside her. Tara couldnt help but scream out his name in passion.

After they finished, it killed Jax to say this but he knew they had to get dressed and get to the doctors appointment, and he was anxious himself to hopefully  
find out the sex of his new baby.

"damn babe, pregnancy sure makes you horny"

Tara laughed as she got dressed "well this time youll get to see how i am pregnant, i wanted to die last time, good thing for my  
vibrator" Tara said giggling back at Jax.

"That lucky son of a bitch. well you can throw that out now, daddys home and i promise ill make you cum better then any machine can" Jax whispered into Taras ear as he slowly kissed her kneck.

"Stop Jax or well be late for my appointment. We have the rest of our lives to be together"

"promise" Jax said as he stared into Taras eyes.

Tara grabbed Jax face "im not going anywhere, like it or not were a family and your stuck with me, i love you"

" i love you so much" Jax kissed Tara back passionately.

"we really have to get moving babe my appointments in 15 minutes and were still about 10 minutes away, we cant be late Margaret said"

As much as Jax hated to admit it, he knew she was right.

They both hopped back into the front seat and headed back to Charming.

When they got to St. Thomas, Margaret told them  
to park in the staff parkinng lot and she would be waiting to walk them up through the back staff only elevators. Both Jax and Tara both had on black, Jax left his kutte in the truck, trying not to get noticed sneaking into the back of the hospital. Tara had on a black hoodie, with a hat on and sunglasses.

"I feel like were going to rob a bank" Jax said to Tara jokingly trying to ease the tension

"you would know" Tara said to Jax in a playful way.

Tara waited until Margaret got to the back door before she got out of the truck. Jax followed behind her like a shadow, making sure nothing or no one would get near her. Once inside Margaret took them up to the 5th floor, OBGYN. She walked them to the last room on the left.

"Im going to get Dr. Wilson, she knows the situation and signed a confidentuality form so you dont have to worry, i trust her. Ill is right back, you know what to do, robes over there." Margaret said with a smile.

"Thank you for doing this" Jax said as he shook Margaret's hand.

"Of course. Be right back"

Tara got herself ready for the doctor to come in. She could tell Jax was nervous, especially since he only went with her once to the doctor when she was pregnant with Thomas. He was in jail the rest of her pregnancy. Jax sat next to Tara holding her hand waiting patiently for Dr. Wilson.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"come in" Tara said.

"Hello Mrs. Teller, how are you feeling?" Dr. Wilson said.

"ehhh pretty tired but besides that much better then last time"

"any morning sickness?"

" i had a little about 2 weeks ago but that was it. Nothing like when it was Thomas"

"great. Hi, im Dr. Wilson, im assuming your Jax?" She said as she stuck her hand out to shake Jax hand.

"Yes im her husband"

"ive heard so much about you, so glad to finally meet you. Are you anxious to find out the sex Jax? Tara said your hoping its a girl"

"i would love a little girl, but as long as the baby is healthy ill be happy"

They all smiled at each other, seeing this man from a dangerous motorcycle club being a doting husband and lovey dovey father.

"Well let's see how the baby is doing shall we"

As Dr. Wilson started to do the ultra sound; you began to hear the baby's heartbeat. Jax and Taras face lit up. He was so happy to not only have his wife back but to be bringing in another beautiful baby to his family.

Jax smiled and held Taras hand and kissed her forehead.

"Ahh do you want to know the sex, i can tell you righ now if youd like?"

"YES!" they both yelled out and started giggling like little kids.

"Okay, you see that right over there?"Dr. Wilson said as she pointed to the screen.

"It's a GIRL!" she shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

Jax and Tara couldn't be happier. They were having a beautiful healthy baby girl and can finally  
start their life together.

After the appointment, Jax waited for Roosevelt's call to make sure their house was clear and Tara could return home.

Jax could see how anxious Tara was to get home to a familiar place, and see her family again.

"You ready babe?" Jax said as he squeezed Tara's hand trying to reassure her that this was the right thing and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt her or his family again.

"I just can't wait to see my boys and sleep in our bed together"

"together? you sure about that babe?"

"Of course! After everything we have been through this past week together, I never want to sleep alone again"

"you don't know how happy that makes me babe, coming home that last night before the accident and not seeing you there killed me. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw you finally came  
home and were sleeping in Thomas's room killed me. I wanted to wake you up so badly and take you into my arms but I was still so angry with you and I knew you hated me after seeing me with Collette" Jax said as he put his head down disgusted with himself.

"I know baby but we both did things were not proud of, and as much as its going to kill me to say this, we both need to try and forget about the past and worry about our new future together"

"you mean that babe? There's nothing or no one vie ever wanted more than you" Jax said as he grabbed Tara's face and kissed her passionately.

"Now let's just deal with your bitch of a mother and we can work out everything else after" Tara said as she kissed Jax again on the forehead.

Ring

"Jackson its Eli, the house is all clear and we have a patrol car outside of TM, Gemma got there about an hour ago so we will be watching for her to leave so we can arrest her. Once she gets into her car we will make our move if that's good with you."

"Sounds great. But I want to be there when I see that bitch go down." Jax snapped back.

"If that's what you want Jax, but who will stay with Tara? I don't want her alone until we have Gemma and Juice in custody."

"She will be with me, don't worry Eli I can protect my wife, and Opie will be with me too. She will be safe. I won't let anyone hurt her or my daughter"

"well congratulations Jax, I'm happy for you guys. How about we head over to TM in about an hour? I don't want you guys there until were all set up outside, are we clear?"

"Crystal. Jax smirked back. "I'm going to bring Tara home for a few and see the boys then well head over when you give us the call. See you in about an hour. Thanks"

Jax hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"Almost over babe, almost over. Now are you sure you want to see her? You don't want to wait until you have to testify in court?"

"Of course. I want to see that bitches face when she gets arrested and see her precious daughter in law back from the dead. I want to see the queen fry for what she fucking did to me and tried to hide it for the past month. Trying to get close to our boys and to you, ughhh I want to stab that bitch myself. I just hope the club isn't angry with me"

Jax grabbed Tara's hand "babe the club loves you and after they hear what That Gemma is the one responsible for your death, they will want her dead too. I promise I will always protect you, for as long as I live." Jax kissed Tara's hand as they made their way back to their house.

As they pulled into the driveway, they saw Opie's bike parked in front. Jax wanted to have Opie bring the boys over and check the house once more while Lyla waited outside with them in the car. Opie called Jax and gave him the all clear and let them know that he ordered pizza for the boys and they were having lunch.

The excitement on Tara's face was undeniable. She hadn't seen her boys in over a month and she knew Abel had been asking about her all the time. As they pulled in and parked, Jax made sure that Tara had on a hoodie so no one could recognize her and get back to Gemma that she was alive. Jax also made Tara put his kutte on so in case anyone drove by they'd think it was just another MC member.

"Ready babe?" Jax said smiling over at his beautiful wife.

"As long as I have you by my side, I know I'm safe" Tara leaned over and kissed Jax once more and waited for him to get out of the car and open up her door.

Jax quickly made his way around the car and let Tara out. He made her walk in front of him so he was behind her at all times. As they made their way up the stairs, Jax knocked and Opie answered immediately.

"Good to see you brother" Opie said as he hugged Jax and Tara and quickly locked the door behind them.

"Where are my boys" Tara said excitedly

"in the kitchen, Abel is dying to see you Tara, and so is Lyla. She's still a little shaken after the news but in a good way" Opie laughed as he hugged Tara again, happy to have her back in his life.

Jax and Tara looked at each other and headed into the kitchen. Tara barely got into the room before Abel  
turned around and screamed "Mommmmmmyyyy!" and ran over to Tara and she scooped him up into the biggest hug she could ever  
give him. Jax could see how happy they both were, and see the tears rolling down Tara's cheek.

Jax picked up Thomas and kissed him. He walked over to Tara as she held Abel in her arms and pulled Tara and Abel close to him. Jax looked over to Tara and said "welcome home baby" and kissed her lips with such love and passion. He had his family back and there was nothing in the world that could make him happier.


	14. Chapter 14

After being home for a few hours, Jax knew it was almost time to head over to TM. Jax and Tara decided that they wanted to get there first and explain everything to the MC before Gemma could get her claws into anyone else and try and convince them otherwise.

Jax had Rat boy following Gemma all day, making sure she wasn't aware of what was going on. Gemma just assumed after what happened with Tara that Jax just wanted her protected, so she wasn't suspicious of Rat following her all day. Jax did call Rat boy and told him to make sure Gemma never leaves his sight no matter what she says and he would call him when it was ready to go back to TM.

Tara walked into the bedroom where she saw Jax was just staring at their bed.

"You okay baby"

Tara's voice brought Jax back into the moment. She could tell something was on his mind.

"Hey babe" Jax said as he stood up and grabbed his wife and hugged her so tightly.

Tara laughed. "Well hello baby" she said as she hugged him back. She leaned back and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy your home" Jax said and kissed Tara's forehead.

"Jackson, you forget who you're talking to here, I know you better then you know yourself, now tell me what's wrong babe" Tara grabbed Jax hand and sat down on the bed with him.

"I forgot how well you do now me" Jax teased Tara and pulled her close to him again.

"it's just for the past few weeks, every morning I would wake up and look over to your side of the bed, and see it empty, praying every damn morning that I was just dreaming, and everyday id wake up to the same horrible reality that my bed would always be empty without you" Jax said as tears filled his eyes reliving those mornings.

Tara grabbed her beautiful husbands face again "I'm here baby, I'm here. I promise you I will never leave you or our family again" Tara kissed Jax so passionately that he knew his nightmare was finally over.

"well tomorrow when I wake up, I'll know now that all those other days were just horrible dreams leading up to this, my life with you babe. I love you Tara."

"I love you too Jackson"

Deep down Tara was happy her plan worked. She had her family back, and Jax was more in love with her than ever and her horrible mother in law was finally going to pay for the past 20 years she has been poison in her life.

The time had finally come and Tara was starting to feel anxious. Lyla just got there to watch the boys so Tara and Jax could head over to TM. Jax had called church earlier that day and demanded he had a full table.

Tara kissed her boys goodbye, and waited for Jax lead.

He knew she was nervous, so he grabbed her hand and kissed her.  
"I won't let anyone ever hurt you again babe, I promise" Jax kissed Tara once more as he led her out the back door and into their suv quickly.

The 5 minute drive over to TM seemed like it was taking an eternity. As they got to the gates, they pulled in. They got there about 20 minutes early so they could get Tara inside without anyone seeing her. Jax knew the rest of the club was still handling some business and wouldn't be back yet.

Jax got out of the truck and ran around to open the door for Tara.  
She was still wearing a big hooded sweatshirt so no one could recognize her before the meeting. Jax walked into the club house to see a few crow eaters cleaning up the bar so they didn't even notice Jax walk in and head straight for their apartment in back. When they got inside, Tara grabbed Jax and pulled him in closely. "Thank you for doing this for me, I know it must be hard on you, but I hope you know how much I love you"

Tara looked down knowing that after today everything was going to change and she prayed her husband wouldn't resent her for it.

Jax grabbed Tara's face and looked into her eyes "Tara you are my life, everything I do is for you and our boys. You have given me such a beautiful life and I promise I will give you the life you have always wanted. I love you and coming back to me was the biggest damn wakeup call anyone could ever have. I was so lost without you babe. All those months before the accident I treated you like shit and took you for granted, knowing you would always be there, and I'm sorry" As tears filled his eyes, Tara could see the remorse he was feeling.

"Jackson we already went through this, we both did horrible things to each other, but in the end, our love, our bond, it's stronger than all of it, and it's what brought me back to you."

Jax grabbed Tara's face as his hands ran through her hair and kissed her.  
" I will love you forever" Jax whispered in her ear.

Tara tried to break the mood "well I hope so, you did knock me up and marry me" Jax smirked back at his wife's humor, she always knew how to ground him and take care of him when his emotions were getting the best of him.

"Before we go out there, there's something you need to know" Tara looked at Jax and led him  
over to the bed and they both sat down, making sure to never let go of his hand.

"After the accident, Eli wanted to make sure I was 100% set with this plan, and if I wasn't he offered me another option. He offered me WITPRO for me and the boys. He was going to say after I died you were incompetent and couldn't take care of the boys and take them away from you and they would send them to me when the time was right" Tears started to fill Tara's eyes as she looked up at Jax and could see his heartbreaking thinking about a life without Tara and now his boys.

"Babe" Jax started to interrupt Tara.

"Let me finish Jax." Jax nodded and grabbed Tara's hand again.

"I was really considering it for a few days. A new life for me and the boys. I could start over in a great hospital and get the boys a great education and most of all they would be safe."

Jax put his head down knowing that this was what Tara has wanted all along and felt bad he couldn't give her that life.

"But as great as all that sounded babe, my life would be incomplete without you" Tara said as tears streamed down her face.

Jax looked up at Tara and felt more love in that moment then he has in a very long time.

"You are my life Jackson, and without you, I don't make sense" Jax was so in love with his wife at that moment.

"I love you Tara, and I always will"

"I love you too Jackson, always."

Jax felt so overwhelmed with emotions and love he didn't care that the club was going to all be there on 15 minutes, he had to have his wife and he had to have her now.

Jax grabbed Tara and picked her up and threw her against the wall. Kissing her all over her body.  
Their blood was pumping and Tara knew she needed Jax inside her too.

Jax quickly pulled Tara's shirt over her head and unbuckled his pants.  
Within seconds Jax had Tara on the bed. Jax made love to Tara so passionately that day, like it was the first time they had sex.

From that moment on, Jax knew how much he loved Tara and knew he needed to give her the life she had always dreamed of, even if that meant leaving Charming for good...


	15. Chapter 15

After Jax and Tara made love, Jax kissed wife and got himself together and headed to the table. Jax told Tara to wait for Opie to go and get her from the room and not to leave until he was there.

As Jax headed back into the clubhouse, the rest of the MC were starting to head in, right on time, Just as Jax requested. As the club members pilled in, they all gave Jax a hug since he's beem gone for about a week. They all just assumed he needed some space and time after Tara's death. What the club didnt know was that all of that was about to change.

After all of the club members greeted Jax, they took their seats around the table.

"How you doing ma brother" Chibbs said looking over at Jax knowing how hard these past few  
weeks have been for him.

"Better thanks. That trip really gave me some clarity on what happened. That's why you're all here today" Jax said as he looked around at all of his brothers listening and hanging on to every word he was saying, wondering what this meeting was about.

Jax took a deep breath and continued. "its come to my attention while i was away who is responsible fof killing my wife"

The whole club saw red, ready to attack the second Jax shared the information, knowing that Jax would want revenge for killing his wife.

"Jesus Christ Jackie boy, who is it! And why didnt you call us sooner" Chibbs screamed.

"Im sorry this week has been very hard on me and i had to wrap my head around all of it." Jax replied.

"Well who the hell is this son of a bitch? Hes dead where he stands" Tigg said as he slammed his fists on the table.

"well id rather someone else tell you the whole story, its much easier to understand" Jax nodded to Opie knowing it was time  
to get Tara, and reveal her to the club and let her explain that Gemma was the one who was rwsponsible for her death.

Opie nodded back to Jax and quickly exited the room.  
The entire MC was so confused. Who the fuck knew the truth and why was Jax being so calm about it.

As opie exited the room, Jax turned back to the club, What your about to see might be quite shocking to all of you, but trust me not as big as it was to me.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. Opie and Tara stood outside anxiously awaiting Jax to call them in.

"Come in" Jax said as he made his way over to the door.

All eyes were on this mystery person who knew the truth about Tara.

Opie walked in first, and nodded for Tara to follow. Jax knew how nervous she was so he made sure to be standing right there when she walked in.

As Tara entered the room, everyones mouths dropped.

"Jesus Christ Tara is that you? You're alive" Chibbs yelled out with tears in his eyes, happy to see the women they all loved and cared about all these years back from the dead.

"Hey guys" Tara said.


	16. Chapter 16

**The whole MC just stared at Tara wondering what the hell was going on. Jax could see Tara was getting nervous so he walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.**

"Everything will be ok now baby" Jax whispered into Taras ear as he started to walk her over to the head of the table. As they made their way over to the head of the table, every member of the MC followed them  
with their eyes, not making a sound that you could hear a pin drop.

Jax took his seat at the head of  
the table and pulled Tara close to him and made her sit on his lap.  
Tara could feel the tension building up so she knew she had to do something.

"What's wrong guys? You're acting like you've just seen a ghost" Tara said as she squeezed Jax hand knowing that was there sign that she needed him more than ever right now.

Chibs was the first one to speak.  
"Doc it's not that were not happy to see you, but what in bloody hell is going on here? We all saw you that night in the kitchen, it broke my heart  
to pull Jackie away from you" tears started to fill his eyes as the thoughts and memories of that night all came fluttering back.

Jax knew how overwhelmed Tara was getting so he knew he should jump in and explain.

"well this is where I've been all week, with Tara."

"So you knew all along brother?" Happy chimed in still confused as hell.

"no not at all! When you found me that night in my kitchen, I thought my life was over. You all saw how hard this has been for me  
and how broken I've been. I couldn't even look at my  
boys, especially Thomas without dying inside all over again." Jax too was getting upset now thinking about that horrible night. Tara and Jax knew each other better than anyone in the world so she knew when things were hard for him.

"Okay baby, enough of the sad talk, I think its best if I tell everyone what the hell is going on. Opie will you sit down, I'm going to need your help with this one"

"you knew about this" Tigg said as he looked over at Opie.

"ya man, I made her a promise a few months back that id do whatever I could to keep her and the boys safe, and I did" jax knows now, and he understands. Opie laughed trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Well I just want you all to hear Tara and Opie out and then after we will vote on what the club will do next"  
Jax said rubbing Taras back.

"ayy brother, but who was responsible for this? Or was it all a lie" Chibbs asked.

Jax and Tara both looked at each other knowing this is the time that they had to let the club know what Gemma did.

Jax nodded at Tara.  
"no Philip my attack was real but we knew who was going to be the one who caused it for a while, that's why I came up with this plan, because if I didn't, I would be dead."

"Well who the hell is it love"

"it was Gemma. She is the one who murdered me and tried to cover it up this past month"

The whole table went silent. Everyone was shocked that the queen could ever hurt her family, let  
alone her daughter in law and her sons love of his life.

I know this is a lot to take in, so let me start from the beginning and explain it all"

************************************************  
1hour later

After Jax, Tara and Opie explained the whole story about her murder and how Gemma was the one responsible, everyone just sat there shocked. They couldn't believe how low Gemma has dug herself and how she pretended she was so devastated over Tara this past month when she was the one responsible gor everything.

"I'll give you guys some time to decide what you want to do about Gemma"

"are you sure Jax she is your mother" Tigg said.

I don't have a mother anymore and after today she will rot in jail for the rest of her life if I have anything to do with it" Jax snapped back.

"It's no question Jackson, we don't need any time. We all love Tara and know how much you love her and your family. She would  
do anything for any of us and wed do the same for her, we all agree on banishing Gemma from the MC and Charming if she ever gets out of jail."

Tara was overwhelmed with emotions. These men who were known as outlaws and murderers really loved and cared about her, they were her family and for once she was proud of that.

"So it's settled, when they come to arrest Gemma that will be the last time anyone in this club will ever see her, or contact her. Gemma Teller Morrow can rot in hell, right where she belongs next to Clay." Jax said, and the club agreed.

Jax nodded and banged the gavel down. It was official, Gemma was now banned for life from  
Charming and the MC.

"What now brother" Bobby asked Jax.

"Well before mommy dearest goes to jail, I want her to see me and Tara one last time and her boys and see the life she is losing and will NEVER be a part of because of her evil venomous ways. Let it eat her alive, she will never see my wife or boys again. Grandma is dead." Jax said as he sat back and lit up a cigarette taking everything that happened today in.

Jax was so proud of Tara and was so happy that the club wasn't angry at what she did. They loved her and they made him so proud. His old lady was now the new queen of Samcro.

Rat just called Jax and told him that Gemma was coming back to TM after she went food shopping. The club decided they wanted to talk to Gemma about Tara's murder once more before they revealed the truth. They wanted to see how far she would bury her truth about the murder.

Tara was really nervous to see Gemma and was afraid that she would attack her. Jax thought it wod be best if she waited in the apartment with Opie and Happy until Jax said it was time to come out. Jax knew they would protect her with their lives.

The whole club was on egg shells waiting for Gemma to come. They must have smoked 5 joints and 6 packs of cigarettes between them all waiting for her. Even Tara smoked a little because her nerves were so shot.

Jax called Roosevelt and filled  
him in and told him to stay close so when it was tome they could come and get Gemma and bring her to Stockton.

As Gemma pulled in with her Escalade, the whole club tensed up. Jax kissed Tara and reassured her that this nightmare was almost over. Opie and Happy led Tara back to the apartment and locked the door behind them.

True to form, Gemma walked into the clubhouse like the queen she thought she was. Ordering the croweater around and telling them to get the groceries out of her truck. When she saw Jax come out of church her face lit up.

"Hey baby I'm so glad your home" Gemma said as she ran over and kissed Jax and gave him a hug.

Jax knew he had to keep his cool with her and act like nothing was wrong. "Hey mom, I'm glad I'm home too" he said as he hugged her back.

"so what's going on, how you doing sweetheart"

"hanging in there, you know"

"it will get easier baby, don't worry"

"ya speaking of that ma, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff, do you mind coming inside, its family stuff I don't need these croweater in my family shit."

"Of course baby, these croweater are too smart to listen to our business anyways"

"ya maybe your right" Jax said as he led his mother into church.

As Gemma walked in, she saw the whole club was there.

As Jax closed the door behind her, she quickly turned to him.  
"What's going on Jackson?"

"Well the boys and I were just talking About Tara and they wanted to hear your side of the story, since you said she saw those men coming out of our house that night"

Jax can tell his mom was getting nervous and now he didn't know how he didn't notice this before and suspect her from the beginning.

"Of course baby" Gemma said nervously as she took a seat.

As Gemma started to tell her side of the story you can see the whole club was getting angry listening to Gemma's lies after lies.

"I'm still devastated over this. I miss Tara every day, I just wish I could see her again and tell her how much I loved her" Gemma said as she finished her story.

Jax laughed, and laughed again.

"Jax what's wrong with you? You think your wife's murder is funny?" Gemma said trying to act like she really cared.

"What's funny mother is you" Jax leaned in and stared into his mother's eyes.  
Jax nodded to Bobby to go get Tara.

"What the hell is going on Jax?"

"Oh my dear mother, your biggest fear is about to come true" Jax said as he stood up.

Just as Gemma was getting ready to stand up, her nightmare just walked in.

"Hello Gemma" Tara said as she stood behind her murderous mother in law.

Gemma's face turned white as a ghost. Was she hearing right? Was that Tara who just called out for her?

Gemma quickly turned around.

"What the hell is going on here" Gemma started to shake knowing they her truth had finally  
come out.

"You see about a month ago you beat me to death and hit me in the head with an iron, and killed me, well at least you thought you did" Tara said as she smirked at Gemma knowing that this bitch finally was getting what she deserved.

Gemma looked around at the MC as they all shook their heads in disgust.

"take a good look Queen because this is the last time you will ever see my face, my husband, this club and your grandchildren EVER again" Tara screamed at Gemma. All the pain and suffering she has caused her all these years finally caught up to her.

"Well that's were your  
wrong sweetheart, I might not of killed you then, but I sure as hell won't make that mistake again"

Gemma grabbed her  
bag and got her gun and aimed it at Tara. Tara froze. She couldn't move she just stood there.  
Gemma took off the safety and pulled the trigger.

"TARRRRRAAAAAAA" Jax screamed as he jumped in front of her, protecting her from his mother.

Booom. 2 shots fired.

Jax and Tara hit the floor. Happy and Opie threw Gemma down and grabbed the gun from her.

"Jesus Christ Jackie where's Tara" the whole club ran over to see who Gemma hit. Roosevelt just got there in time to see all of this going down. He ordered his officers to get Gemma and out her in cuffs.

Jax was laying on top of Tara, there was blood all over the place.

Tara opened her eyes still shocked from what just happened. Realizing that Jax just jumped in front of a bullet for her, she turned to Jax, but saw his eyes were  
closed and there was blood all over her hands.

Opie and Happy quickly pulled Jax off of Tara to see who got hit.

"It's not me it's not me" Tara screamed.

Jax got shot 2 times by Gemma. One shot in the shoulder and one in his chest.

As Tara finally realized it as Jax she tried to wake him up.

"baby wake up please it's me, please baby I need you"

Jax eyes began to slowly open.  
" I love you Tara, I told you id always protect you." Jax grabbed Taras hand and squeezed it tight once more before he passed out again.

"Get an ambulance" Chibbs screamed as he tried to pull Tara off of him and find the bullet wound.  
There's so much blood we have to find the bullet and try and stop it before he bleeds out.

Tara was so crazed and worried about her husband she didn't notice that the blood all over her wasn't just Jaxs blood.

"Tara you're bleeding down your legs" Bobby said as he grabbed on to her seeing how scared she was.

"Ohmy god, it's coming from me. The baby" Tara cried out.

"What" Bobby said as he tried to calm her down.

"I'm pregnant Bobby" as the thought of losing her husband wasn't enough, now she could possibly loser her baby too. This became too much for Tara and the blood loss didn't help. Bobby could see Tara becoming very pale and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Opie I need help its Tara, she's pregnant" Just as Bobby yelled out to Opie, Tara passed out in his arms.

Happy came running back in. "the ambulances are here, let's get them to the hospital and quick. We have to save Jax and the baby"

Samcro would no longer be the same  
after today.

Jax was just shot by his mother, his wife was bleeding all over and Gemma was going to jail for attempted murder on 2 accounts now.  
Will the club ever recover from this?

Opie knew Jax would want someone to be with Tara if couldn't. Opie jumped in the back of the ambulance with Tara. Chibbs went with Jax.

As the two ambulances pulled out of TM, Gemma was being put in the back of the cop car, as the whole MC watched in disgust. The women they loved and adored for years was going to jail for murder and just shot her son.

"What happens now" Rat asked Tigg.

I don't know anymore, I just know Jax and Tara need our prayers if there going to survive this"...


	17. Chapter 17

**As the ambulances pulled out of TM, there was a sadness lingering over the clubhouse that day.**

There President was just shot by his mother and his dead wife was back from the grave revealing she was attacked by the same venomous woman, Gemma Teller Morrow.

As much as the club planned on watching Gemma's ass get arrested and following her down to Stockton to make sure she made it there, they had bigger concerns, the survival of their President.

"call Alvarez, let him know what just went down and that we won't be making the meet tonight, also call Jury and fill him in on our queen and let them know how we voted and what their votes going to be too." Bobby said as he barked out orders to Happy.

"The rest of you, follow me to St. Thomas"

The club agreed and followed suit behind Bobby.

The ride over to the hospital seemed like it was taking forever. As the EMTs were taking Tara's vitals, Opie sat close by holding her hand praying that she and the baby were going to be alright. After all she has been through, Gemma still got to her and now she might lose the baby after all. And Jacks promised to protect her forever not realizing that he was going to have to protect her from his mother shooting at her. All of these thoughts ran through Opie's mind as tears streamed down his face.

"Donna keep them safe baby, I can't lose my brother and sister too." Opie said as he held Tara's hand and prayed to his late wife.

The ambulances pulled up to St Thomas and Opie jumped out.  
Jacks and Chibbs pulled up right before him and he could see Jacks covered in blood and a worrisome look on Chibbs face.

3 doctors and a bunch of nurses came running out to assist them.  
Margaret Murphy was there too.

"Don't worry boys there both in good hands, well do everything we can" she said trying to reassure a clearly worried Opie and Chibbs.

They both shook their heads in thanks and followed them into the ER.

About 15 minutes later, the rest of the MC had arrived, along with Unser and Nero. They both still were unaware of the previous events that happened today and were confused as hell as why Gemma would shoot at Tara.

As the club made their way to the waiting room, they walked in to see these 2 huge men, sitting with their heads down both with tears in their eyes. Chibbs had out his Rosary beads and was praying for his family.

No one said a word. Everyone just took their seat and waited for what they hoped was good news.

About an hour later, Margaret Murphy came in. Opie leaped up from his chair and ran over to her.

"How are they? Are they ok"! He shouted in her face trying to keep his composure as Chibbs and Bobby followed behind putting their arms on Opie's shoulder.

"well I have some good and bad news boys" You could see the fear in their eyes praying that the news wasn't as bad as they all were used to hearing, another member dying from a bullet.

"Tara and the baby are alright, she lost some blood but we gave her a transfusion and have her on a fetal monitor to keep an eye on the baby, so were going to keep her overnight to keep an eye on them."

"ayyy thank you Jesus. But what about Jackie boy?"

I wish I had better news, he lost alot of blood. The bullet hit his lung and he lost alot of blood. His lung collapsed so he is having difficulty breathing and is on a respirator. He needs another blood transfusion if he has any chance of surviving. Tara is a perfect match for him but unfortunately under these circumstances we can't take hers obviously, she needs her own transfusion."

"ayy Doc take my blood, I got plenty" Chibbs said sticking out his arm.

"Mine too" Bobby and Opie said.

"Well I was hoping you guys would offer. Unfortunately Jackson has a rare blood type, AB negative so finding a donor is tough. He and Tara really are perfect for each other.

"Well test us all, boys Jacks needs us" Bobby said calling over all of the club members.

"Ok I'll get the nurses ready to test you all, follow me." As Margaret led these leather kutte men around the hospital heads were turning but she didn't care. She knew how important Jacks was to Tara and she would do whatever she could to help.

About 20 minutes later most of the club members were back in the waiting room as they tested negative as match to donate blood. Happy was there last hope, and for a man who never smiled, Happy came out of the examination room with a big grin on his face.

I was a match. They just took the blood and I have to donate again in a few hours" All the club members cheered knowing that Jacks now had a better chance to survive thanks to Happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**A few hours had gone by and all the club members still remained waiting for any more news about Jax and Tara.**

"Tara's awake and she's asking for you three" Margaret said as she gestured to Opie, chibbs and Bobby.

They stood up and followed Margaret to her room.  
Tara was sitting up in bed, crying into Jax kutte. Margaret brought it to her earlier. She needed something of his to keep her sane.

"ayyy sweetheart thank god you and the wee one are okay, we couldn't bare to lose you again" Chibbs said as he came over and kissed her forehead.

"How is he" she sobbed out.

"Well they gave him the blood transfusion so there just waiting for his vitals to go up now darling, Jax is a strong bastard he will pull through." Bobby said as he grabbed Tara's hand trying to reassure her.

"That's right Ta, and plus Jax would never leave you or the boys, he loves you way too much" Opie said as he pulled the chair from the corner of the room over to her bed.

"Well he better not leave me" Tara cried out.

"What did they do with that bitch" Tara said glaring back at Opie knowing they both were thinking the same thing.

"you know darling after we heard the story today I didn't want to believe that Gemma would stoop that low but after what she did, trying to shoot you, there's no coming back from that" Bobby said trying to make Tara feel better knowing Gemma was going to jail for a very very long time.

"Good! I hope that bitch gets a fist slammed so far up her ass that she chokes to death on it" Tara snapped at the men in reply.

"Take it easy love, we don't want you to get upset again and hurt that new baby of yours" Chibbs said trying to calm this woman back down again.

"Your right. That cunt dug her own grave and is going to be the first one dancing all over it, with my husband and family right next to me too"

"ayyy I agree love, is with you."

"Open, I need to see Jax please! Take me to him! "Tara said as she grabbed His hand pleating with him.

"Tara you need your rest, he's still in ICU, I promise in the morning I will take you to see him, you need to try and get some sleep. We're going to keep Rat and A prospect here to keep an eye. And everyone else is going to go home and get some rest too and be back in the morning. Lyla's going to stop by in the morning to bring you some clothes, do you need anything else" Opie said trying to comfort Tara.

"Just my husband" she said as tears streamed down her face again.

"Well Lyla's going over to your house now to stay with the boys. Bobby and Chibbs are going to stay there tonight too and make sure everyone's safe"

"what about you?"

"I'm staying right here with you, I know Jax would never want you to be here alone, and your both my family, I love you Tara, I will always keep you safe"

Tara was touched. The Club meant alot to her and now see could really see how much she meant to them. They were her family and she was grateful for them.

"Thanks Opie, I would really like if you stayed with me, but can we call the boys quick before they go to bed?"

"Whatever you need sweetheart"

As Tara spoke to Abel and said her goodnights, she started to get tired herself.

Opie spoke to the club again and filled them in on what was going on and said his goodbyes. When he walked back into Tara room she was already asleep. He pulled up the chair trying to make some sort of a bed since he was over 6foot tall, nothing was going to be comfortable for him, but he didn't mind.

"Can I get you another chair Mr. Winston?" Margaret said with a small laugh as she saw this huge man on a tiny chair.

"That would be great thanks!"

Opie stayed up for a few more hours thinking about his life and how much the MC cost him. He knew he couldn't lose his best friend now, and until he was better his job as a best  
friend and club member was to keep his old lady safe, and he was  
going to do just that.

As his thought flew around his head, he soon dozed off too, praying for a better day tomorrow.


End file.
